Rin and Len Birthday SongFictions
by Asxcala
Summary: Rin and her brother have great lives. And today, on December 27, they are going to have the best Birthday Celebration ever! Whether it be meeting a girl she lovez for the first time or taking the one he loves to a strange birthday surprise party, both Kagamines' end up having a good time. RIN AND LEN TWO SHOT! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Rin K

That I'm in Love with You (Description for "I Like You, I Love You")

"Okay Rin, so I'll see you tomorrow?" I look up at the screen from my thumbs I'd been twiddling to see the patient face of my internet friend. Her green eyes are shining at me and I smile shyly.

"Yeah, see you then." She grins at me.

"Great! I can't wait, it's gonna be so fun!" I blush nodding and smiling at her.

"Bye Rinny!"

"Bye." Then she shuts her computer off and I fall back in my chair, fitting the floor.

"What am I going to do?" My friend is going to come to my house tomorrow and I had no clue what to do. What I should wear, what to give or anything. She was a great friend, but... was she really a friend. We had been talking online and video chatting for a really long time. I guess I could go shopping, but I really didn't want to cook all day, not to mention that I don't have any money to go to the store.

I get to my feet and stand on my tip toes to grab the jar of spare change I keep in the closet. After counting every coin and bill carefully I sigh, just as I thought. Not enough to even buy a full meal for my friend.

I put the jar back and decide that it's best to buy _something_ for my guest. Grabbing a coat I head out the door to the market across from my house. It's raining outside and I have to hold an arm above my head. Dashing in and lowering my arm.

X

I curse under my breath. All I came out with was two bottles of water and a headache. I walk up to my room and flop down on my bed. I cuddle Mr. Kaede and try to stop my head from spinning. I look at the pink, brown-nosed rabbit and frown, knowing it's childish I ask the stuffed animal-

"What do you think I should do, Mr. Kaede?" I look at the rabbit's smile and sigh, putting him down and pulling the covers over my head. I didn't want to sort out tomorrow anymore.

X

I wake up to the loud sound of my computer sending me a call from my friend. My eyes

widen and I hop out of bed and run to the screen, clicking a button to answer the computer call. It's her and she's smiling widely at me.

"Hey, Rinny! Sorry, my plane is gonna be early this morning. I can't wait to see you!" I swallow, trying to think of a response for that. I blush, watching her tie her brown-blonde hair in as ponytail with a black hair tie.

"Umm, okay. I'll see you soon then." She giggles and winks at me.

"You are so cute! Honestly, how do you do that?!" I make a shy, tiny smile at the screen.

"Uh, I don't-" She holds her arms up in the air-

"Sorry, I know, it's not my place to ask. Okay, so I gotta go, see you in a little bit! Their serving us food now!" I close the icon, hopping of my computer chair to straighten up my room. I stroll back into the living room and into the kitchen. Frowning at the twin bottles of simple spring water before roaming back into my room to take a quick nap out of defeat. She was gonna be bored with me in a minute.

X

I wake up to a knock at my door. I jump up and run to the door. I'm greeted by arms wrapping around my neck.

"Rin! It's so cool to see you in person!" I blush and she lets go after a minute. C upping my cheek happily.

"I was so excited to finally come to Japan and meet you!" I smile weakly and lead into my house. I watch her eyes wonder and wonder what she's thinking. Then her eyes fall on the bottles of water on the counter and an unreadable expression crosses her face.

"Umm, would you like some water?" She smiles and nods quickly. Taking the bottle politely and taking a quick drink.

"The airport was hectic! I had to leave really early to get on the plane. Of course I didn't know then that the plane was leaving early. But, here I am! And it's so great to be here!" I nod once, taking a sip as well. Trying to think of how to tell her. I had come to a conclusion before falling asleep that afternoon. I think I... I like her, in a weird way that I don't really like anyone else. And I was very sad because I had no way to tell her.

X

"Well, Rin, I have to get to the hotel before dark so I'm gonna head over there." I look up quickly, eyes wide. She can't leave, I still had to tell her. Without thinking I begin to babble.

"Wait, not yet! I, uh, I have something I need to, that is..." She looks at me curiously-

"What is it Rinny?" I blush looking away.

"I, um, it's just that, I mean it's just kinda- I have to tell you that I... that I... I" She puts her hands on her hips and I wish I wasn't so nervous and could just tell her.

"That I... That-That I... That I... That I..." Her eyes narrow a little and she can tell I'm having a lot of trouble. Still, I keep trying.

"That I-That, That I."

"Rin. What is it?" I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling my courage soar. I clench my sweating fists and say loudly enough-

"That I'm in love with you!"

X

I get a little annoyed when she chooses to make a song for my struggle. But, I must say it made me happy when she asked me to sing it for her. The song's name was my favorite part, mostly because it really described that situation. She decided to call our song "I Like You, I Love You". And I, being the previous victim to my feelings, thought that was an excellent idea.

END

((**Or is it? I'm also gonna stick one for her brother on here to. Happy Birthday Rin and Len Kagamine! Rather short story for their Birthday. Written for the song "I Like You, I Love You" by Rin Kagamine! Oh, and by the way, yes the girl in the story was me, thanks for noticing. I'm on break so there's gonna be a lot more fan fictions hopefully! =) **))


	2. Len K

Aren't I Right (Description for "Pon Pon Pon")

I hold her hand tighter. Yuki and I had only been dating for awhile now and she didn't mind if I held her hand in public anymore. We had finally admitted we liked each other too much to care about our large age difference. Even if I was five years older, she always said I was the immature one. Whatever, today was gonna be a blast. For my Birthday, my friends said they had something huge planned. Of course I already knew it involved singing, hell, that's what we were made for.

So, yeah, I expected that from them. My ex, Kaito, promised to be there to wish me a happy birthday. As well as my sister, who had been out of town with our band "Banana Crush-Roller". I was sad I hadn't gotten to join them. But, they let me stay to celebrate my Birthday, Rin would have stayed too, if she hadn't wanted to stick with Miki so badly. Miki and Rin had been friends since they were made and I thought it strange she hadn't realized the elder's crush on her yet. Whatever, that was their business. Anyways I hoped all my friends were there, Even if it was so cold out here.

"Len, are you sure they'll be here?" I looked down at the younger girl and squeezed her little hand tighter. Looking down into her eyes.

"Don't worry! Kaito said this is where everyone was meeting, and I trust him, don't you?" She looks back at the pavement and nods, a small smile gracing her face. We come to the center of town and I stop. This was where Big Brother said to wait so we would. Yuki holds onto my coat, pressing closer for warmth, and I don't blame her, the winds out here make it absolutely freezing. I wrap an arm around her to try and keep her from shivering.

Finally, just when I was about to growl out my frustration, I started to understand what was going on. I found myself humming a random little tune to myself. I grinned when I found my guess was correct, I heard various other voices joining in on the strange little melody of mine. I nudge Yuki gently and she looks at me, perplexed for a second. Then the little girl started to understand and she hummed along quietly. Lyrics began to form in my brain and I just decided to sing them for the group I was pretty sure were around me.

"_If everyone in the whole world Ran out into the streets, every boy, every girl.__  
__Meeting up in the center of town, everyone would join hands and we'd look up into the sun_." After repeating these completely random lyrics, I listened as the other voices joined in after awhile. Yuki even sang along after a minute. After I finished with '_and we'd look up at the sun' _I figured it was time for more lyrics so I added a few new ones-

"_If we could all take a chance and get outta here,  
there'd be nothing left for us to fear! It's just a thought for now, a hopeless daydream  
I wanna cry, I wanna shout, I wanna scream-  
_

_PONPON Why show any less than is your own best? It can't be that boring, but you know, it's all a test! Losing my own mind in rhythm through my headphone set  
WAYWAY making my own path will show how far I get!_" After this they joined in only on the "Pon pon pon" part and that was okay. And then I thought, time for some choreography. So I began just throwing out some random jumps, turns and spins. I was excellent at this, of course, seeing as dancing came naturally to all Vocaloids. Then, it happened. They all joined in after a moment, just coming up with their own moves and dancing with me as more and more words were formed and I sang them out.

A smile reappeared on my face when I saw Kaito had been right. Everyone had come to my party Miku, Meiko, Neru, IA, Luka and Tako Luka, Rin, Miki, even little Lapis had come to dance with us. Kaito himself, was atop a park table, throwing out some dance moves I couldn't quite name on the spot but I had to say they were pretty cool. Lapis was free-styling next to Tako on Luka's head and the pinkette didn't seem to care about them dancing there. Miki was trying to get my sister's attention while busting some strange dance forms. IA and Yukari were just pulling some cutesy hops and twists while remaining hand in hand the whole time. Miku and Neru weren't even trying to hide their affection for each other as they danced.

Meanwhile, I pulled Yuki out onto the "dance floor" and she looked strangely at me as we danced together. Then the little crease between her eyebrows vanishes and she beams at me. I wink at her as we twirl around, lyrics still leaving my mouth as I spin her in complex ways that make her giggle. I love that giddy expression on her round, little face as we dance together. I watch the people pass, not caring about the ones that give us weird looks, I was just too involved with the rhythm and choreographic moves I was pulling. Some of them join in on our little dance celebration. I start to mix up the lyrics with my voice box so it sounds like a DJ scratching a disc and it comes out really cool.

But, the moment ends too soon. And then I can't think of anything else to add to the song, so I just kneel and stretch out my arms. Then the random people begin to leave, some giving me a high-five or congratulating me with words or a slap on the back. But, mostly, they just stop dancing and leave, few with small complaints, most just leave. Kaito walks up to me and Yuki and waits for my invite to hug me.

"Happy Birthday, Little Brother!" I smile into his chest and he lets go. He ruffles Yuki's hair a little, then just walks over to join the little crowd of other Vocaloids. I grin, Kaito always gave great gifts, but this one had taken the title of the best present by far.

X

Back at my place, I take a sip of my hot chocolate and get back to pounding at the computer keys. Yuki and walk over to me from my room.

"Len," she pauses to cover her mouth as she yawns "I know it's you birthday and all. But that doesn't mean you have to stay up all night on your laptop." I shush her for a minute, type in a few more things then beckon so she can see what I'm doing. She sits down next to me, I can tell she will be confused. I know I'm right when she questions-

"What are you even doing?" I roll my eyes teasingly, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Instead of trying to explain, just listen-" I hand her my headphones and let her listen, waiting for the obvious disbelief in her round eyes. There we go. She looks back up at me-

"Whoa, that's- But Len, how did you get the audio? And the music-" I put a finger to Yuki's lips to silence her-

"Rin and I added a special upgrade to our matching headsets. See, as a band we need to record the songs we play so they can be made into an album and also put on the internet. So she added," I take them off of her to show what I mean "that little circle button right there. It's not very noticeable to the untrained eye, but that's how I got the song recorded."

"Once I had a good Idea of what Kaito was pulling I clicked the button just to be safe. The music in the background, well that's another story. Let's just say remember that instrumental theme you and I didn't have time to come up with lyrics for. Well, I figure that can be your gift to me this year." Yuki pouts a little-

"Aww, you meany, I was going to get you a gift tomorrow if you had just been patient!" I wink at her.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow's not my birthday is it. Also, about the recording button. Miku, being the queen she is, told Rin and I we needed to spread that. So some of the others have it too. Well, not yours, cuz you're too young, I mean." She gets a little upset, but starts to simmer down after a minute and asks-

"So, whatcha gonna call this "Birthday song" hmm?" I look back at the screen and point.

"Pon pon pon, because there was a lot of clapping as well as dancing don't you think." She think about it.

"Yeah, I guess that's alright. But that doesn't mean anyone's going to listen to it!" I just shrug.

"We'll just have to see."

END

(**Happy Birthday, Len and Rin! Yeah, here's one for Len you guys! No, I didn't forget him! Okay, just to clear things up, Birthday fic, for Len Kagamine also my description for the song "Pon pon pon". Yep that's about it. WAIT, there's another little random note in there like the other one, though not as big. See did you notice when Yuki said "no one's gonna listen to it". Well yeah, the Len cover of Pon pon pon, as seen on YouTube, has over 30,000 views. Anyway, that's about it. Read and Review my darlings!**)


End file.
